1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articles of clothing and more particularly pertains to a new article of clothing for functioning as a bikini.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of articles of clothing, and in particular bikinis, is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,474 describes a device for covering the bottom torso of a person for swimming and the like. Another type of article of clothing is U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,900 having a pair of pouches connected together for covering breasts and which may be adjusted by the positioning of the straps.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a bikini that is easily adjustable for multiple sizes. This can be accomplished using straps which form a substantial portion of the bikini so that they may be selectively adjusted to accommodate a plurality of body sizes. Additionally, it is preferred that the straps are removable from panels which are used to cover the body. The straps extend through significant portions of panels so that elastic is not required in the stitching of the panels. Repeated washings due to heat and chemicals wear out elastic. By being able to remove the straps from the panels, the bikini will last longer as there will be no elastic to be damaged.